


[podfic] The Horror of Girls' Night

by reena_jenkins, sister_wolf



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Genderswap, Podfic, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tim is getting the full Girls' Night experience... whether he wants to or not.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Horror of Girls' Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillirise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Horror of Girls' Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121524) by [sister_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf). 



**Coverartist:**[ ****](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**    
****

**Warnings:**  Genderswap, Crack, Sleepovers  
****

**Length:**  00:03:56   
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an  **[MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(DCU\)%20_The%20Horror%20of%20Girls'%20Night_.mp3) ** or as a **[Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122984.zip)**  (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[**bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo))


End file.
